darkest_minds_booksfandomcom-20200213-history
Chubs (Charles Meriweather)
Status: Alive Age: 18 Color: Blue Nicknames: Chubs- Liam Stewart Charlie-Ruby Daly Chubby Chubby Choo Choo-Liam Stewart Gran/Granny-Vida Quote: "The Darkest Minds tend to hide behind the most unlikely of faces." Background Charles (Chubs) Meriweather was sent to a rehabilitation camp called Caledonia with Liam Stewart and Suzume Kimura. They were the part of the very few who managed to escape during the breakout that Liam planned out. Since then he stayed with them, constantly on the run from skip tracers and PSFs that were hunting them. Jack, a boy from Caledonia, jumped in front of a bullet for Chubs, thinking that Chubs couldn't protect himself, and this seemingly scarred Chubs. Since then, Chubs has been grumpy and hostile towards new people, such as Ruby and Vida when he first met them, but soon enough his anger is transformed into fierce loyalty. Personality Chubs, once again, is a grumpy and hostile person to people he first meets. Including Ruby, Vida, Jude, and so on. But at the end of the Darkest Minds, we see Chubs stand up to Clancy Gray after he sexually assaulted Ruby, and stopped them from leaving after. This shows us how Chubs converts his hostility to a fierce protection to his close friends. Allies Ruby Chubs was cold to Ruby at first when she appeared in the back of their van, since the Children's League was on her tail and was trying to get her. He didn't want another enemy to be hunting them down. But he eventually grows close to Ruby, and he is the one to free her from Clancy when Clancy freezes her. This shows how Chubs is always hostile to new people, but eventually turns the hostility into loyalty. Liam Liam and Chubs met at the rehabilitation camp Caledonia, and became friends. Liam was the one who nicknamed him Chubs, since he was overweight when he first entered camp. Chubs broke out of camp with Liam, and since then they had been on the run with Zu. At the end of Darkest Minds, him and Liam get into a fight, and Chubs mentions the breakout. But him and Liam are mostly two inseparable friends. Zu Like everyone, Chubs is extremely protective of Zu, the little mute girl, and helps her with her math in the back of their van. When Zu decides to leave at the end of Darkest Minds he is devastated and feels as if he wasn't good enough for Zu. Vida At first him and Vida trade insults a lot, since they both have very explosive attitudes. Vida calls him "Granny" because of his knitting skills, and he calls her a psycho and other words like that. But near the end of Never Fade they become friends. But, then in In The Afterlight we find that him and Vida are in love, and have been. Enemies Clancy Gray Like everyone else, Chubs was fooled by Clancy's so called "safe haven" East River, but he was the least fooled and had wanted to leave most of the time. Chubs is the only one who Clancy doesn't manage to infiltrate with his abilities, and manages to cuss him out a few times. Chubs is also the one who knocks Clancy out when Clancy is holding Ruby frozen while PSFs round up kids outside. Lady Jane Lady Jane had hunted down Chubs, Liam, and Zu for a very long time, in search of Liam's reward money. Lady Jane was only defeated when Ruby revealed her true ability and made Lady Jane stop hunting them down. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blues